heartbreak warfare
by greenpudding4234
Summary: bo has been gone from woody' life so long. but what happens when he finds himself falling for dolly when bo returns?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so chapter 1 will be kinda short but the others will be longer. Hope you like it**

"bonnie its time to go to grandma's!" bonnie's mother called from the bottom of the steps.

"ok mommy!" bonnie said dropping woody and buzz in the little cardboard spaceship she made and racing out the door. Once they were sure she was gone they all got up. Woody unties dolly from the wood play train tracks bonnie tied her to. It has been 3 weeks since Andy dropped off the toys and Woody and Dolly have grown closer every day. If you weren't Woody you might say almost to the point he was over bo peep, but Woody could never forget Bo Peep she was the best thing he had ever had.

"great playtime woody," dolly started smiling big at woody"again" she let out a little giggle. Woody rubbed his neck and fixed his hat

"thanks" he said and smiled

"YEE-HAW!" Jessie cried as dragged buzz toward the stereo yet again. Ever since buzz had that Spanish mode malfunction Jessie just loved to dance with buzz almost after every playtime. Buzz just went along happy to make her happy. The music started and they danced. Woody just smiled and rolled his eyes going over to the window to sit on the ledge. Dolly soon joined him

"what's up cowboy?" she asked woody just shrugged

"still thinking about" she paused afraid to say it. Every time she mentioned it he always got upset "bo peep?"

"yeah" he replied quietly

'she must have been some girl for you to still be hung up about her" she said

"she was. But I feel like I'm never gonna see her again" he said quietly

" maybe you will one day. You'll get over her on your own" she said

"but I won't forget her" he said and they just sat there a few minutes before they saw bonnie's van pull back in

"places people! Places!" rex said frantically like he has not done this a million times. Trixie pulls him down and gives him the 'shhh' sign

**A/N: sorry it was so short I had a limited amount of time and a major brain fart. It does get better I promise I am sooo excited for it! lol! Byez. I know it sux bear with me. sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so here is chapter two now this one is a lot better. And I wanna thank those people who reviewed my story so0o0o0o "thank you much" **

Bonnie came darting in with a beautiful porcelain doll over her head.

"The good witch of the north has returned!" cried bonnie as she pretended to fly her around the room

Woody took one look and knew who it was. It was Bo Peep his long lost love!

Bonnie glanced over to the toys spread across her floor and picked up Woody.

"Here comes her good friend and crime fighting partner Sherriff Woody!" shouted bonnie as she grabbed Woody from the floor next to her bed.

She grabbed dolly and tied her to her wood train tracks again

"Oh no Sherriff Woody! Dolly is in trouble again!" said Bo peep to woody showing him through her magic wand

"What are we waiting for? Dolly needs our help!" said Woody as he let out a loud whistle. He waited as Bullseye galloped on "Ride like the wind bullseye!" he shouted as he galloped at top speed toward the train tracks.

"HELP! Help me someone!" screamed dolly as a train headed for her at top speed. Woody galloped as fast as he could reaching her when the train was only feet away. He fought to unknot the rope.

"Bo! The train!" shouted Woody and Bo peep waved her wand and the train stopped what looked like just inches from the two just as Woody got the knot untangled.

"My hero!" said Dolly as she gave woody a kiss. Bonnie through Woody's hat across the floor

"Wow! That was enough to knock Woody's hat off!" laughed bonnie

"Bonnie! Dinnertime!" Bonnie's mother called from the steps

"Coming mommy!" bonnie said dashing throwing Woody and Dolly on the floor and walking to the other side of the room towards the row of shelves.

'_No not the shelf!' _Woody thought '_anywhere but there'_

Bonnie set Bo on the highest shelf she could find

"There! So you don't get broken!" bonnie said smiling and skipping out of the room. Woody got up and climbed onto the bed.

"BO!" He cried looking up for her. Bo peered over the side

"Woody!" cried Bo peep "I've missed you!"

"Me too, now jump" said Woody holding out his arms for her.

"But Woody its so far" said Bo looking around at the floor

"I'll catch you! Just jump" said Woody still holding out his arms

Unsure of if she should Bo decided to trust Woody and jumped. Woody catches Bo peep and they both fall onto the bed in laughter.

Dolly sat on the floor watching it all. She never told anyone but from the second Woody came to Bonnie's she has had a major crush on him. She got up and climbed inside the toy box at the end of Bonnie's bed and shut the lid sitting alone in the darkness.

"How did you get here Woody?" asked Bo leaning against the pillow at the top of Bonnie's bed.

" When Andy left for college he brought us here" said Woody pointing to all the toys "What about you? What happened to you after the yard sale?"

"Bonnie's grandma bought me for Bonnie but than she was sick for a long time so I got put up in the attic" said Bo "Until now, obviously"

"YEEE-HAW! SHE'S BACK!" shouted Jessie coming up and hugging Bo Peep as tight as she could "Its good to see ya Bo!"

Bo Peep laughed at Jessie's excitement

"you too Jess" said Bo

Jessie and Buzz have been inseparable ever since They came to Bonnie's so it is safe to say that buzz was right behind Jessie.

"Good to see you again" said Buzz

"I wanna show you the new toys!" exclaimed Jessie dragging Bo off the bed and dragging her around the room.


End file.
